The Box Part Deux
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: This is the sequel to my story The Box. you will not understand if you don't read it first. What happens when a still sparkly speedster exacts his revenge with the help of Roy and Robin. What will happen to them after they become the targets of four vengeful females. This was just the beginning of the legendary prank war. No one well be left unscathed.


**I decided that so many people liked my story the box, It is the sequel and you wont understand until you read the Box .I've decided to turn it into a series and combine all of my good humor ideas (Do not confuse this with my crazy ideas they're in a league of their own) Also I was wondering if any of you who read my new story Date Night think I should add on to my side story about the Question, I was thinking about doing another three or four shot with the team and the Question. I'm just not sure…**

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A week after events now known as the box incident…

Wally (still sparkly) had spent the last week planning his revenge on that harpy and her blue-eyed accomplice. He some how convinced Roy and Robin to join his crusade against the devious duo (dynamic duo was already taken) and help him with his plot.

The speedster and the archer were filling water balloons full of paint while the ninja kept watch for their targets. They were planning to attack the duo during the girls' poker night. The plan was to hit Artemis and Zatanna and run, but the speedster apparently forgot about M'gann and Raquel.

0o0o0o0o0o

The girls were playing poker in a spare room in the cave because they were forbidden from playing poker by Aqualad for stupid reasons. ( He thought it was unethical) So they were now having hidden poker night and everything was going well, Raquel was winning while M'gann was finally grasping the concept of the game and Artemis had the best poker face. (Which M'gann had yet to master). Raquel grabbed her winnings and Zatanna started to deal out a new game when the room filled with smoke and giant water balloons fell from the sky. As the first balloon hit it's target a shriek so loud pierced the air that even Superman who was in Metropolis had to put his hands over his ears.

"BAYWATCH!"

0O0O0OO0

After the clouds settled all four girls found themselves dripping in red, yellow and black paint. All of them were clenching their fists in fury, at that moment four sets of eyes met and there was a consensus of nods and thus the beginning of the unholy alliance that would cause the superhero world to go up in arms was formed under silent glares wanting revenge on the group now currently known as the terrible trio. With means of war the four vengeful paint covered heroines stormed out of the spare room and off to get their revenge under the leadership of Artemis.

When Conner and Kaldur saw the girls stomp into the room fuming and covered in paint they didn't know what to think, Conner was going to go up to ask his girlfriend what was wrong he changed his mind after the dark glare she gave him. So instead both teens decided that it was best to avoid the girls for a while.

0oo0o0o0o

After showering, the girls searched most of the contential United States for the terrible trio but they were nowhere to be found. They even took the liberties of making up wanted posters for all three of them and interrogating Flash, GA, and Superman about said teen's whereabouts. (Even they wouldn't mess with bats).

After about a week of searching the girls decided that it was best for them to establish a "Secret Base" and start plotting their revenge that was a plan so devious it couldn't even be considered a prank. No they were way beyond pranks now, it was now officially war.

0o0o0o0o

The girls had gathered at Martian Man hunter's unused apartment in DC now known as 'base of operations' (or as Zatanna likes to call it the B double O). They were now formed into a 'small army' and everyone was given a job; Artemis was commander in chief because this all was her idea in the first place, Zatanna was second in command for the same reasons. M'gann was named in charge of their communications and 'spy network' and Raquel was in charge of security because she too had a knack with computers. Once the plan was set in place the four girls scoured the country in search of supplies for their first act of war.

2 weeks later.

The three boys finally had the guts to enter the cave again without fearing for their very lives, they still kept a weary eye out for any vengeful females but the weren't realty afraid. _Yet_…

When they arrived in the kitchen they saw M'gann baking something, she smiled at them sweetly and greeted them.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you in a while. Want some brownies when they're done?" She asked in a sugarcoated voice.

Secretly through the mind link she alerted the others upon the sighting of the targets, as the three boys were now known as.

"Sure." Wally said eying the maritan suspiciously.

"You're not mad about the paint thing?" the paranoid boy wonder scrutinized.

"Oh course not! Why would I be mad about a simple prank?" she lied, secretly added the tranquilizer into the batter and poured it into a pan.

The boys dismissed their suspicion as nothing and went over to the TV to play x-box. Little did they know there were three figures lurking in the shadows waiting to strike.

Sometime later when the 'special' brownies were done M'gann walked into the room with a plate of brownies and a smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks for the brownies." The three boys said and consumed the plate. (well it was more like Robin and Roy had two and Wally ate the rest)

Soon enough they all started to feel drowsy and before they knew what had hit them they were out cold. M'gann walked over to see if they were unconscious and then called in the rest of the troops.

Artemis, Zatanna and Raquel strolled into the room with devious looks on their faces, they were all dressed in black and M'gann too switched her outfit to match her co-conspirator's .

Artemis then took command. "Ok lets tie them up before they come to."

"I've always wanted to kidnap someone." Rocket mused and pulled out the duct tape.

M'gann, who was currently being look out noticed something, "Uh guys I think someone's coming."

The three other 'kidnapers' froze. "Who is it?" Zatanna asked in a hushed voice.

"It's Conner, wait never mind he's going the other way." She informed them and they got back to work.

When they were done with tying up the doomed teenagers and Zee and M'gann levitated them towards the zeta tubes. Then the entrance announced the arrival of Hal Jordan. The teens in black froze (see what I did there :) ) The green lantern materialized and he too then froze.

During the past few weeks the justice league has developed a healthy fear of the four girls due to their methods of searching for their targets (batman even updated their threat level to code yellow) and Hal was no exception when it came to fearing them. He flinched as his eyes met their hardened glares, he then saw the unconscious boys and felt the need to get as far away as possible.

"I saw nothing!" he stated and hightailed it back to where he came from, whatever he needed to do could wait.

"Do you think he will tell?" Zee asked wondering if they should go after him.

"Nah, I think he's scared of us." Artemis grinned relishing the idea that a Green Lantern feared her.

0o0o0o0o0o

1 hour later at some unknown location…

The girls took the liberties of duct taping the three boys to the wall of the small ratty apartment they bribed Ollie into letting them use. All three of them were still out like a light while the girls set up the speakers and Raquel uploaded the playlist of doom.

The snickering group left after they had everything in place and headed over to the B.O.O.

Back at the apartment the girls gathered around a TV in PJs with bowels of popcorn and other snacks and waited for the unfortunate heroes to wake up.

About an hour later the three boys had regained consciousness and were desperately trying to escape. (Good thing they used the Bat duct tape Zee snatched from Robin.)

Seeing that they were all up Artemis decided that it was time to make things interesting.

"Activate the POD." She ordered and Raquel pulled out her computer and pressed a few buttons and the speakers in the other apartment started blasting thanagarian opera. The boys looked miserable, Robin turned green, Roy seemed to be cursing out the universe and Wally looked like he was about to cry.

"Revenge is sweet." Zatanna chuckled remembering how long it took to get the paint out of her hair.

"Totally."

"Yes, indeed."

"Muahahahahaha."

The others agreed.

"I can't wait until the cheese, glitter and perfume bomb goes off." Artemis said, proud of her creation.

0o0o0o0o0o

Two hours later…

Barry was starting to get worried; Wally was nowhere to be found. Usually he wouldn't get as worried as he was but he also couldn't find Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann and Raquel too and _that's_ what scared him. He felt pity for whoever angered those girls remembering them interrogating him.

After mustering all the courage he had, the speedster set off in search of his nephew hoping the girls didn't traumatize him too much.

Ollie too was beginning to worry when he couldn't find any of his protégés but he was still too scared to look, not wanting to piss off a certain group of female teens hell-bent on revenge.

Eventually he ran into Barry who was also looking for his protégé too, the speedster soon dragged the archer along on his quest to find the missing boys not wanting to be the one to tell batman that Robin got kidnapped while he was on a deep space mission.

0o0o0o0o0

The three cringing teens fearfully stared at the device in the middle of the room as the timer was ticking down to zero. There was an explosion and then them and the room were covered in cheese, glitter and they smelled like old lady perfume. And on top of that the atrocious alien opera was still blasting out of the speakers.

Needless to say there were four girls laughing their asses off on the other side of the country.

Zatanna was purple she was laughing so hard, M'gann doubled over in a fit of giggles and Raquel was clutching her side.

"Oh my god. I can't believe we pulled this off." She chuckled.

"So where are we going to hide this time?" Zee mused.

"What do you mean by hide?" Raquel asked.

"Well when they finally get out or break free we will need to be off the grid for a while." Artemis informed her.

"So that's why you went to Japan." M'gann remembered the girls telling her about their adventure.

"Lets go to Hawaii!" Raquel suggested.

"Yes!" all of the girls agreed and headed out the door towards the nearest zeta tube.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the apartment…

"I am going to kill those little demonic vicious bitches!" Roy cursed.

"When I get out of this I am going to find that harpy and throw her into a big disgusting stinky swamp!" Wally swore.

" I am so not feeling the aster…." Robin groaned.

The boys had endured it least three hours of listening to thanagarian opera. They still smelled like old lady perfume and covered in cheese and glitter.

0o0o0o

Meanwhile in Hawaii…..

The four girls were enjoying their mini vacation; they were all currently snorkeling and planned to go surfing later that day.

"This is great!" M'gann proclaimed.

"We should do this more often." Raquel stated.

"Totally." Zee agreed.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces." Artemis grinned.

After surfing they got the opportunity to attend a luau, springing at the chance the girls partied while the boys were still trapped in the apartment of vengeance.

0o0o0oo

Finally Barry and Ollie had tracked down the location where said vengeance was taking place. What clued them in was the hideous sound of thanagarian opera and the profuse swearing coming from Roy.

"What the hell…" both men said as they entered the sparkly cheese covered old lady scented room. Then robin snapped….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE? CAN'T YOU IDIOTS SEE THAT WE NEED HELP! SO STOP STANDING THERE LIKE DUMBASS MONKIES AND GET TO WITH THE FREEING SO WE CAN GO FIND THOSE BITCHES AND MAKE THEM PAY FOR MAKING US LISTINING TO ALIEN OPERA, TARNISHING OUR MANHOOD AND MAKING US SMELL LIKE A F****** OLD LADY!"

The scarlet speedster and emerald archer stared at the boy wonder in horror as they quickly snapped out of it. Barry freed the three fake dairy product covered boys while Ollie tried to stop the source of the terrible noise. As soon as they got out of the duct tape and their feet hit the ground, the three sparkly boys were gone.

"Oh god this is only going to end in blood and tears." Barry commented.

"Or maybe the end of the world." Ollie said fearfully, knowing what those teenagers were capable of.

"My money's on the girls." Ollie proclaimed.

"No way, the boys are definitely going to out prank them." Barry countered.

"Oh, it's on…" The archer challenged.

Little did they know all out war was on the horizon. Soon all hell would be raised and the world of costumes and capes would never be the same again.

0o0o0o0o

With their own means of war the three boys met in a secret closet in some unknown location.

"Ok what are we going to do to them?" Roy asked ready for revenge.

"First we have to find them." Robin stated without looking up from his computer. (To throw the boys off the girls first got permission from an unidentified league member to attend to business in Hawaii. Then they went from zeta to zeta and finally teleported to their location curtsey of a certain magician)

"Where are they!" Wally shouted out in frustration.

"I don't know but when I find them, they will have hell to pay…" the ninja muttered darkly.

"This means war!" Roy declared.

"Agreed." Both of the younger heroes stated and got back on the hunt for the four damsels that caused them so much distress.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**im going to leave it there because I have a flight early in the morning and I'm intending this to be a three part series. Also just to let all the wonderful people who read my other stories too, I will be out of town for the next week or so, so that sadly means I will not be able to post anything, I'M SORRY! But while I'm gone I will write and there will be butt loads of stories when I get back: for example I'm working on a story called the adventures of Artemis and her frying pan of Justice! (that would be one of my crazy stories) Let me know what you think and don't forget to review, I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT PART UNTIL I GET IT LEAST 28 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! Also for any of you who read my story Spitting Image I am working on the last chapter and I am getting ready to write the sequel the only problem is that I cant think of a title so I'm doing this little contest: the person who comes up with the title will be credited and given spoilers (if they want) All you have to do is leave your idea in a review or even better PM me. Also it would be nice if those kind people out there would vote on my poll (please) and please review I worked so hard on this chapter (I have never typed this fast in my life) so REVIEW OR FACE THE MIGHTY WRATH OF ARTEMIS'S FRYING PAN OF DOOM AND HER SPATULA OF VENGANCE!**

**Tootles!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
